Mission to Oblivion
by Theresa471
Summary: Three Naval vessels disappeared in the South Pacific. It's the job of Admiral Nelson and his crew to find out the cause and effect.
1. Chapter 1

Mission to Obvilion

Chapter One

Admiral Nelson was having an headache from the past hours of reading his reports from Com fleet. Currently in his own office at the Institute. Angie his secretary having come back from a month's leave with her husband in Hawaii. She had been keeping the Admiral busy with the files that she was asked to pull out from the file cabinets.

Ever since the Seaview had come back from destroying the strange creature. Things haven't been the same since coming back. Nelson had asked all of his engineers and other personnel to check out the submarine from stem to stern with the wiring. He wasn't happy with the way the Seaview had been running since the attack.

Angie walks into his office asking the Admiral on whether he wants coffee or something to eat. Especially since he's been at it for hours.

"It sounds just great Angie, I will take a brake before Doc comes in here and puts me on sick leave for working too much of late." He replied to see Angie chuckling a little with what her boss had said.

"I will go get the coffee and bring in the sandwiches sir. I could use something myself. Ever since coming back, I have been having a hard time adjusting to working again." She states with walking into the outer office to grab the items.

Meanwhile in the South Pacific

A small Navy destroyer named the Fallen Birds. They had been running tests with the destroyer having been commissioned and the Navy wants to be sure the destroyer is in tip top condition.

Captain Hanson age 45 years old and has been in the Navy for the past ten years. He was on the bridge checking in with engineering and other departments. He needed to be sure before moving on for the most part. He looked up to check the weather, as it was clear, windy and some what cold.

Weather reports that a squall would be hitting the area with-in the next few hours, and the Captain would need to finish all of the testing before it hits. Personnel was at a bare minimum for the Fallen Birds goes on full active duty with the Navy.

Captain Hanson walked into Communications to check on whether there were any messages from him from Com fleet. "Anything Lt. Dietrich?"

The young Lt. looked up from his station to tell him the following. "Nothing sir. However we did received a garbled message from some freighter telling us that they were being attacked before the message ended quickly."

"Do you have there last position Lt. Dietrich?" The captain asked with concern in his tone and demeanor. He wasn't liking this one bit with having to be the only Naval vessel in this region.

"Yes, I have sir. Any further orders?" He asked with listening to his station since he was alone.

"I will have the testing stopped for now to head for the position. Inform Com fleet that this vessel will be going to check out the area on the reported communications of the freighter." He announced with turning around to head for the bridge. But first he waited for the response of the communications officer.

"Aye sir, right away." As he goes to work to send the coded message to Com fleet in this sector.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Two

Captain Hanson settled on the bridge, while his destroyer was on its way to the freighter's destination. So far there wasn't any storm in the area as stated by the weather forecasters.

Finishing up his cup of black coffee. He needed to stretch his limbs for a few minutes heading out onto the deck to smell the sea air. His second -in-command Lt. Jacob Randall in his early thirties came over to him to see how it was going mostly.

"Are you all right Cal?" He asked with using his first name having to be friends for eight years.

"I am just nerved about this freighter saying they were attacked Jacob. It could of been anything at all." He says with his nerves on edge for the moment.

"That's true Captain. Do you remember reading about the report on the Seaview and Admiral Nelson weeks ago? It had turned out to be some type of sea creature that was destroyed by radiation." Lt. Randall announced with watching his Captain's face for an reaction.

"I read the classified report from the Institute. I just hope to god the freight didn't come up against another one of those sea creatures!" He says with taking in a deep breath into his lungs to relieve some of the tension he was feeling right now.

"I hope not! I don't think the destroyer can handle something like that as compared to the Seaview having to be a research vessel."

"From what I understand the Seaview have been involved in a number of missions both for the Institute and the Navy over the years." Captain Hanson replied with feeling a chill go through his body at the moment.

"I feel it to Captain. The wind has picked up along with it getting darker. It does look like that squall will be hitting this area finally." Lt. Randall headed back inside to stay warm, dry and hopefully nothing else was going to happened.

Captain Hanson followed behind him with entering inside of the bridge section. He was able to see the faces of his bridge crew telling him that they were scared.

It had started to rain hard now, along with the wind and lightening to have the destroyer swaying all over the sea waters. Captain Hanson had given orders to have the engineering crews to try and move the destroyer out of the storm as quickly as possible...

Admiral Harriman Nelson still in his office around eight o' clock. Angie had left for the evening with her boss telling her to leave after advising to have Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton to come to his office.

Both officers were at the Institute's officer's club having a couple of drinks. Since its been awhile for which both men had been out together other than their wives.

The call had come into the Officer's club to have both men come to Nelson's office. It was extremely important the message had stated coming from the communications.

"I wonder what's is all about Lee?" Chip asked with finishing up his Scotch on the rocks, along with Captain Lee Crane.

"Won't know anything until we talk with Admiral Nelson." Lee said with grabbing his uniform cap from the chair he and Morton had left them on.

"It had to be important in order for the Admiral to bother us here at the club. I get the feeling something big is up." Commander Morton stands up from the chair waiting for his friend to answer.

"There was nothing pending once the Seaview had put into dry dock. Come on lets get moving before Admiral Nelson sends the shore patrol to come and get us." Lee said strongly with his comment about the shore patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Three

Walking into the outer office of Admiral Nelson. Lee went to knock on the Admiral's door since Angie had gone home for the evening. "Come." They heard the usual response from their boss. Lee and Chip walked inside.

"Gentlemen, please be seated. I have something very important to say." He tells them with a stern voice. "We will be needing to have the Seaview ready. It would seem that Com Fleet sending me a coded message to head for the South Pacific at these coordinates." As he hands Lee the message in regard to the disappearance of the Naval destroyer Fallen Birds.

Shaking his head. "I don't understand sir. Why the Seaview and not their very own?" He asked in a serious manner sitting in his seat.

"Because Com Fleet wants us to investigate it as with another vessel a freighter having been attacked in that particular area. I suggest you and Chip start calling everyone so that we can shove off in eight hours. "

"Do you happened to have a idea as to what is exactly going on with these vessels sir?" Lee asked with concern always worried for when it comes to his crew.

"At the moment Lee, I don't have a clue until we get out there to those coordinates. Now lets get cracking." He ordered strongly.

88888888888888888888888888888

Seven hours later...

Chief Sharkey dressed in his uniform was coming on board the Seaview. He was the last of the crew members to come on board having to be fishing with his buddies Kowalski and Patterson. They weren't all too pleased with being called and ordered to head back to the Institute and the Seaview for a mission.

Stepping down the last step inside the Control Room. He was greeted by Captain Lee Crane and Commander Morton at the plotting table setting up the course on the maps in front of them. "What's going on sir to have everyone called back?" Sharkey sounded some what annoyed with asking the question.

"At the moment chief, I don't have a clue. Admiral Nelson has been really silent about the entire matter at this time. Sharkey, I want you to make sure all departments are up to speed, I don't need any surprises once we head out of port."

"Aye Captain." As he walks off to head for his quarters to dropped his luggage and fishing equipment. Meanwhile Kowakski and Patterson had gone to their 's to change as well before heading back to the Control room to begin the watch.

"Sharkey is not all too pleased about this cruise Lee." Morton replied with marking the map in front of him, even though the navigational computer was all set once the Seaview starts moving out.

"I don't think anyone else is pleased as well that they had to drop everything Chip. I also think that Admiral Nelson doesn't know either just what is going on with this cruise. I suggest you check with all departments to make sure we are all set to leave." Lee ordered with dropping the pencil onto the plotting table pissed off a little.

"Right away Lee." As he began calling the different departments.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Four

Chief Sharkey walking through the corridors of the submarine. He would be hearing the grumbling going on with the crew complaining about the leave being cut short once again.

Even himself as well just when the fish were starting to bite. Shaking his head, he headed for the reactor room to be his duty station right now. He opened up the hatch to get inside to begin his watch.

Even since they had made the modifications to the reactor. Admiral Nelson had issued orders that someone be on watch at all times. No reason was given as to why someone needed to be inside all of the time. This time Chief Sharkey was elected with the first watch.

Meanwhile the Seaview was on its way out of the dock and out into the harbor. Captain Lee Crane had gotten the report from Commander Morton that all departments were up to speed.

Captain Hanson didn't know where he was at for the moment. One minute the destroyer was being hit by the storm and than the next nothing. All he could remember was the flash of light and than the darkness. He was able to hear voices, as he called out to who ever it was speaking.

Walking towards the voices in the dark. It had turned out to be three of his bridge crew from the destroyer. "Does anyone know where we might be ?" He directed the question at the three of them shaking their heads.

"I don't know sir. We tried looking for some type of exit. But so far we haven't been able to see a thing." Communications officer Reardon replied, while the others continued to look for an exit with the dark room seeming to be huge.

"Lets continue to keep looking. Someone is bound to tell us what is going on here." He states with a slight chill running down his neck at the moment.

"I would hate to think that it just might be aliens of some type that is holding us for experiments." Reardon said to have everyone stop short in their tracks.

"Don't ever think that Jake." As the captain calls the communications officer by his first name. "Your seen too many movies on the boob tube and in the movie houses."

"No I haven't captain. What about the Alliance and this alien name Darien. Maybe someone in the alliance is trying to cause a problem again?"

"I would doubt Darien and the Alliance would be involved with kidnapping us in the first place. Lets just continue to check for an entrance and go from there Reardon. Come on lets get moving." Captain Hanson ordered with moving into a different direction.

Moments later they found an exit leading out into a dark corridor. There were no markings of any kind to indicate just where they were in the first place.

Captain Hanson and his bridge crew continued to walk until they reached another section. They were hearing voices, however they weren't able to make it out. Slowly walking inside. They were able to hear who ever they were running away from them.

But it was at this point they smelt some kind of gas inside to have all of them knocked out and falling to the ground out cold...


	5. Chapter 5

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Five

"How soon do we arrive at the destination of the destroyer Fallen Birds Commander Morton?" Admiral Nelson asked while Captain Crane was making an inspection of the submarine.

Commander Morton looked down at his notes in front him after the Admiral had asked him the question. "We will be arriving around 05.30 P.M. sir. Barring any issues with the engines or the reactor. We are currently running at flank speed." Morton replied with a lump in his throat. He wasn't liking this mission one bit, especially when they didn't know what to expect.

"Very good Mr. Morton, I shall be in the lab in case anyone wants my attention." Admiral quipped before turning to head for the spiral stair case to reach his lab for where most of his work is done.

Once Admiral Nelson had disappeared. Commander Morton was able to breath a sly of relief. As he moved over to Kowalski working his radar station. "Anything Ski on radar?" He asked even though he wasn't worried for the moment.

"Negative sir, it's all quiet being in these waters." He says with keeping his eyes on the radar screen. While Patterson was on Sonar getting up to stretch a little while waiting for his relief to take a break. It would be a few moments when crewman Ron Hanson arrived to take over for Patterson.

Commander Morton went back to the plotting table to continue his work. As for Captain Crane, he was making his rounds while walking down the corridor for where the reactor was located. He looked inside to see Sharkey working inside. It was about time that Sharkey had his relief take over for his shift.

Opening up the hatch and entering inside. Chief Sharkey was glad in a way to see Captain Crane. "How are you chief?" He asked with Sharkey placing the chart onto the top of the panel control.

"Tire sir, I am waiting for Chief Jones to take over for my shift. So far everything seems to be running smoothly Captain. Admiral Nelson will be glad to hear about it after all of the money that was spent for the modifications." Sharkey says with a slight smile on his face. It was at this particular moment when Chief Jones came inside to take over for Sharkey. He was glad to see the chief arriving as he turned to face him while explaining on what was going on with the reactor.

Chief Jones was 45 years of age recently transferred into the Seaview. After serving 12 years with the Navy. Admiral Nelson was able to convince Chief David Jones to work on the Seaview. So he made the decision to join the Institute and serve on the Seaview. He is married to a woman that is an engineer for the Navy and will be leaving as well to work for the Institute. But first she and there daughter Cynthia age 14 will be moving to California after living in New York for the past ten years. They have a month to get everything together before making the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Sixth

Chief Jones was working in the reactor room. When he felt the Seaview was hit by something. Everyone was thrown to the floor by what ever was causing it. There was no warning on any of the equipment located in the Control Room.

Captain Crane and Commander Morton were pick themselves off the floor. When he pressed the general quarters button on the side of the plotting table. "Kowalski what the hell was that?" He ordered out loud with placing himself behind his back of his station.

"I don't know sir. There is nothing on the radar screen or any other station." He says with looking at the screen. Patterson and Ron Hanson had said the same thing.

"Then what is it Lee?" Commander Morton asked with Lee heading for the radio shack to speak with Sparks.

"Sparks are you able to pick up anything on your board? I need to know on what the hell is going on at this point." He replied sternly with watching sparks listening to something. "What is it Sparks?" He asked.

"I have an S.O.S. from a vessel that I can't make out the name. It would seem they were under attack from some vessel from the air before they were destroyed a mile from this location."Sparks announced with Admiral Nelson calling from the lab asking on what was going on. "Yes sir, I will advise Captain Crane that you're on the way up to the Control Room."

"Thanks Sparks, I will be waiting for Admiral Nelson at the plotting table." Crane walked away to head for the plotting table shaking his head with frustration in his demeanor. It would be the same as well with Commander Chip Morton. "I just don't know Chip."

"It could be that some country decided to start a war with the United States and other countries. or if I may be so bold to say that it's an alien attack to unset the balance of the Alliance with Darien and the United Nations." Chip would say to give a chill down Lee's neck.

"Maybe Admiral Nelson might have an answer to what is going on." They were able to see Admiral Nelson coming from the aft hatchway to meet with Captain Crane.

"Lets hope so Lee." Chip said with the Admiral walking up to them at the plotting table.

"What happened?" He asked with sternness in his tone of voice.

"Sparks received a S.O.S. that he no doubt told you. However we have no idea just what caused it at this time. There is a strong chance that a neutral country is looking to cause trouble with the U.S. and other countries." Lee suggested.

"Or since Darien when I last spoke with him months ago that one of the alliance members is once again trying to pose a problem. And if this is the case. I am afraid to say that Earth is going to be in deep trouble." As he takes in a deep breath into his aging lungs.

"I hope not!" Chip replied.

"Lee have all departments on general quarters while we try and find out who is responsible. I will be in my quarters trying to contact Darien with a special transmitter he had given me in case of a problem arises." He decided to take the spiral stair case to the level of his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Seven

Admiral Nelson walked into his cabin determined to find the answer to the attacks. Moving towards the back of his desk. He had installed the special transmitter given to him by the Alliance founder Darien. Opening up the metal door. He turned on the transmitter giving it a moment to warm up before using it. Moving to his desk and opening the bottom draw. He pulled out a brown envelope concealing the special code to use to contact Darien no matter where he might be.

A moment later...

Admiral Nelson put in the coded numbers to be sent to the location...

OUT IN DEEP SPACE

Darien was on his way back to Earth from the solar system Altair Three. His ship and two others have been traveling the systems making sure all was in order with the different system planets. Darien was in his quarters after changing back to his original form. He had received a message from his communications people that a transmission was coming in from Earth and Admiral Nelson.

Darien left his quarters to travel to the 12th level and communications. Walking inside the huge complex with four of his people over seeing the center. Speaking in there own language. "Admiral Nelson is waiting on channel D for you. He's very anxious to speak with you about something really important.

"Thank you, Jonah." Darien said with moving over to the station for where Nelson was waiting. "Nelson old friend. What's is going on?" He asked in his deep toned voice.

"Darien, We have an emergency going on here on Earth. Three vessels have been attack and has disappeared. Even the Seaview has been by something that we can't seem to explain just who it might be. Do you happen to know anything that might shed some light on the matter?" Nelson asked with grave concern for himself, his crew and planet Earth.

"I have no idea Admiral Nelson. At last report all of the Earth's alliance countries have been in sync with following every rule and regulation. Could it be that one of your neutral countries just might be the cause of the attacks?" Darien responded.

"Don't have a clue Darien. It's why the Seaview currently is investigating the matter at this time. When will you be coming back to Earth?" Nelson had to be sure with asking the question.

"Myself and two other vessels are on the way back to Earth. It's going to be three days before we arrive Nelson. So hopefully I will know the answer before we have arrived."

"Lets just hope that there is an Earth left before your arrival Darien. The Seaview is in the area of the attacks and disappearances. Over and out." Nelson shut down the transmitter to head back to the Control room to speak with Captain Lee Crane.

CONTROL ROOM

Commander Morton was on duty while Captain Lee Duty had gone off duty to rest a little. He would be called on whether there were any further attacks. So far everything has been quiet in the area the Seaview has been patrolling.

Admiral Nelson having called the Control Room to find out that the Captain was in his quarters. So he headed for his cabin to speak with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Eight

"What are you trying to say Admiral?" Lee asked with not to be able to understand the situation at the moment. He was currently standing in front of the Admiral sitting down in his chair.

"Darien told me that he doesn't think it's one of the Alliance members, but instead a good chance that it might be a neutral country trying to blame the Alliance. We will need to keep a close eye out. What I want you to do is send out the flying sub to check the area for any type of plane or ship that would cause the attack." Nelson ordered strongly with the tension weighing heavy on his shoulders at the moment.

"I will get right on it sir. I will have Kowalski and Patterson to take out the flying sub. Excuse me while I set it up." He went over to the intercom to call the Control room to speak with Commander Morton.

"Morton here. What 's up Lee?" He asked from the plotting table.

"I want Kowalski and Patterson to take the flying sub out to investigate the cause of the attacks. Have them check for any type of surface vessel or plane in the sky. And tell them to be very careful." He states with Morton telling him they were going to have the flying sub checked over before taking off."

"Aye sir. They are working on it now after hearing the order. Is there anything else?" He asked with grave concern in his tone, as he shrugs with trying to loosen up the stress in his shoulders.

"That's it for now Chip. I will be there in a little while." He says with turning back to face Admiral Nelson while shaking his head.

OUT IN DEEP SPACE

Darien had been in contact with Tymor Alliance member working at the United Nations. There had been no reports of attacks by any of the Alliance members. It would assume that a neutral country was involved in the attacks.

"Darien, there is nothing else we can do at the moment accept wait it out. Have you spoken with Admiral Nelson?" He asked in English instead of his own language. Tymor is one of three Alliance members that is from Darien's home planet.

"I have spoken with him. He was the one to call me along with advising me of this matter. If we don't find out who is doing this. I am afraid the Alliance council will have to make an decision that is going to be very bad for the planet and the population." Darien saying in a tone that was deadly serious.

"I just hope it won't come to this Darien. I will speak with the council and see what they think before deciding anything." Tymor replied with waiting to hear on whether Darien will have anything else to say.

"Just be careful in how you approach them with the subject matter. I will end this communications. I will call back in 24 hours for an complete update." He says with closing the channel down to head for his quarters to rest and change over into his human form.


	9. Chapter 9

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Nine

Kowalski was flying the FS-1 while Patterson would be watching the radar screen for anything out of the ordinary. They had been at it for three hours with nothing to show for it. They headed towards south for where the last reported vessel was attacked.

They had noticed a storm was moving in quickly into the sector. Admiral Nelson had reported to them that there might be a possible storm moving in. It was reported as well with one of the vessels having been destroyed.

Patterson kept on looking at the radar screen. When all of a sudden noticed a fast moving object in the sky heading in the opposite direction. "Kowalski look! It seems we have found something. A fast moving object moving away from us." He says with a very excitable tone of voice. "Come on lets go after it." He replied to his long time friend.

"Very well Pat. However I want you to contact the Seaview and let them know that we are after a fast moving vehicle." Kowalski replied with changing his course with the FS-1 to see if they are able to see it.

The FS-1 moving at the top speed possible. It would take only a few moments to catch up to what ever it might be. Both Kowalski and Patterson had made sure that the FS-1 was in defense mode for protection. There has been too many times over the years that the FS-1 and other models had been completely destroyed.

"Did you get an answer from the Seaview Patterson?" Kowalski asked with being worried with his stomach tied up in knots.

"There seems to be too much interference at the moment Ski. I will continue to keep on trying." Looking out the view screen he was able to see some type of fast moving air plane. It wasn't a space ship after all, as the vehicle moved off to have it disappeared off the radar screen. Kowalski was shaking his head with not believing that a vehicle could actually move this quickly.

"I just don't understand it Ski. Hopefully the cameras on board was able to pick it up for Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane to take a look at." Patterson announced with finally able to get through to the Seaview. He was able to explain the situation to Executive officer Stu Riley working the shift with both Captain Crane and Commander Morton off duty.

It was a moment later Admiral Nelson told them to get back to the Seaview on the double to check out the videos. While the Seaview will stay on general quarters.

Nelson, Crane and even Commander Morton were now in the Control room just after the FS-1 had berth. Patterson and Kowalski as well were very interested in what the cameras had picked up.

Captain Crane ordered crewman Ron Hanson to turned on the video feed connected to the television set. Everyone was anxious to see just what type of plane could fly that fast over all.

The video feed started to run on the screen with everyone eyes glued to the screen. The tension inside the Control room was thick.

It was a few minutes later when they saw the object on the screen. It was differently a fast pace plane and not a space craft of sorts.

"I just don't believe it Admiral!" Crane bellowed out from behind Hanson's back sitting at his station.

"It does look like that some neutral country is involved. Otherwise I will need to speak with Com fleet and other officials to see on whether they might have information." Nelson says with walking away to head for the radio shack.


	10. Chapter 10

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Ten

General Benson of Com Fleet Sector had been in contact with different countries of the Alliance telling him that they had spotted a fast moving plane entering their air space. Even though there wasn't any damage to sea worthy vessels on the surface or in the air.

No one wasn't able to understand as to why this was happening in the first place. Even though there was a rumor that maybe the Iranians just might be behind the attacks with having a new technology to have a prototype plane.

General Benson had been approached by Admiral Nelson of the Institute needing to know the answer to his questions. He had no choice but to give him the top classified information given by an under cover operator located deep in Iran. This spy placed deep during the past two years was able to send a coded message to Com Fleet about the only two prototype planes.

And to make matters worst was the fact that hostages have been taken and whisked away to an unknown prison compound in an South Pacific island. General Benson had mention this to Admiral Nelson about the hostages and the island named Luna246 recently found.

"Admiral Nelson, I am advising you to try and rescue the hostages on the island. I don't have any further information with just many guards are on the island to watch these hostages. Do I make myself clear Harriman? I am asking a great deal of you and your submarine. We need to stop this cold before this situation gets any worst." General Benson responded with anger in his tone of voice. There was a great deal of weight and stress on his shoulders.

"Aye General. I will get my personnel get right on it as soon as I am done talking to you." Admiral shifted in his cabin speaking to the general.

"And good luck. Over and out." As the transmission ended with static and Nelson getting up to close the communications panel. He needed to speak with Captain Lee Crane in the control room. He starts to move out of his cabin to head up to the control room.

"Now we are getting a clearer picture Admiral on these attacks." Crane said from the plotting table.

"Here is the position of the island that General Benson had given me. Get all three of the flying subs ready to take off, while I want the Seaview to be waiting five miles away from the island. I need a full combat teams ready to take off as soon as the checks are made with the flying subs."

"Right away Admiral. I will be going along as with Kowalski, Patterson and Sharkey. I will be sure to stay in constant contact with sparks in case we are able to come in view with the island and hopefully the hostages." Crane announced with a bit of tension in his voice.

"Just be careful Lee with getting onto the island. We still don't know just how many guards will be around." Nelson says with seeing the flurry of activity going on now with all hands going on the mission getting ready, as with the flying subs.


	11. Chapter 11

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter Eleven

Each of the flying subs took off from each compartment consisting of five personnel on the flying subs. Each pilot were told to land a quarter of a mile on the water before rowing in. They had no idea just what type of defensive measures were made on the island.

Rowing in slowly to the island with darkness creeping over the sector. Kowalski was in charge of the mission. And his nerves were on edge during the entire affair. Patterson and Chief Sharkey was even worst.

Looking through the binoculars. Patterson wasn't able to see anyone walking around the beach area. They didn't know on whether this was a good sign..,

Pulling the rafts out of the waters with the waves moving in to be high tide. They had to hide the rafts into the trees before moving in-land.

"Separate and be careful everyone." Kowalski ordered with holding onto his rifle in his hands.

"Aye." Patterson said with Chief Sharkey moved off with the others in his group. So far he's been very quiet since the mission had started. Normally Admiral Nelson would place Sharkey in charge. However this time it was Kowalski in charge of the mission.

Moving into the bush hearing all types of bird noises along with the insects buzzing around the men from the Seaview. Plus the fact it had felt like it was going to rain soon with the clouds beginning to turn dark.

Kowalski was right behind Patterson moving slowly with wiping his brow from the sweat. He stopped himself before moving further into the bush. Until they reached a small compound with at least four guards walking the perimeter. "Do you happen to see their faces Pat?" Kowalski asked with Patterson looking through the binoculars.

"Yes Ski. They look like Chinese to me. What are we going to do next Ski?" He asked with continuing to check the compound further. "Wait an minute Ski! It looks like Americans are being held. They are coming out of the compound for some reason." He says with a slight lump in his throat.

Kowalski took the binoculars to see for himself before the rest of the team showed up wondering what was going on. Patterson was able to explain to Chief Sharkey.

"Your right about them being Americans. They are wearing uniforms, and no doubt having been taken from their vessels. How? I have no idea. Maybe Admiral Nelson might have an answer. Pat call the Seaview and ask for further instructions." Kowalski says with Sharkey shaking his head.

Sparks had called Admiral Nelson over to the radio shack. "What is it Sparks?" Nelson replied with Commander Morton and Executive Officer Stu Riley right behind the Admiral.

Listening to the conversation. They were wondering what the hell is exactly going on. "Where is Captain Crane?" Nelson asked over the microphone.

"He's on the other side of the compound keeping a watch for other possible prisoners Admiral." Kowalski said with waiting for Nelson to say something further.

"Try to rescue the Americans Kowalski. We will need to captured one or more of those Chinese to find out what exactly is there plan. Understand?" He asked with annoyance in his tone of voice and demeanor.

"Yes sir. I will contact Captain Crane by walkie talkie. Over and out." Kowalski shut down the transmission to use the walkie talkie to speak with the captain.

Meanwhile the American prisoners Captain Hanson, Lt. Dietrich, Lt. Jacob Randall from the destroyer Fallen Birds were exercising outside the compound. They were closely being watched by the Chinese guards. All of them were still suffering with headaches having been knocked out by the gas and removed to the island.

From what they were able to see. There were at least ten guards on the island watching them. As for why? They haven't been able to understand as to why they were being held in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter 12th

"Captain please be sure to try and get as much information out of the hostages. We need to find out how to stop those planes from causing more havoc." Kowalski replied over the walkie-talkie checking where his men were going. Meanwhile Captain Hanson out of the corner of his eye. He was able to see some type of movement heading for the Chinese guards.

He didn't say a word to his personnel. Until the proper time to say something to them. Lee Crane, Patterson and four others of the team stormed in with rifles killing them all but two taking them as hostages.

"I am Captain Hanson of the destroyer Fallen Birds. What is going on?" He asked with Captain Lee Crane with his rifle and Chief Sharkey moving in to check for a pulse in one of the dead Chinese guards.

"We are from the Seaview and Admiral Nelson. We were able to find out about the fast moving planes on video. Why were the Chinese holding all of you?" Crane asked in a serious tone of voice.

"That's just it Captain, we don't know. We were taken off the Fallen Birds and into some type of containment sector. We tried to escape from it. However we were knocked out by some type of gas and with finding us here on the island." Captain Hanson announced with a deep breath into his lungs crying...

"We are going to get all of you out of here. However it's going to take some time with the Seaview is supposed to be getting here soon to this location." Crane says with shrugging his shoulders and with wiping his brow from the humidity and very light rain.

"What about the other four guards?" Hanson shrugged with asking the question.

"No doubt they had been taken out by the other members of the team on the other side of the compound. These two guards will be taken abroad the Seaview to be interrogated. Hopefully we will be able to find out why the attacks." Lee replied with seeing the group coming from the other side with another Chinese hostage.

Crewman Ron Hanson had his rifle on the young Chinese hostage. "Sir, I was able to take this one alive. He wants to talk sir. However he mention something about wanting to defect along with protection from his own country." He responded with Crane needing to get moving with moving onto the beach with taking out the rafts to head back to the three flying subs.

"I will be sure to let Admiral Nelson know of these facts." He says to crewman Hanson having served on the Seaview a long time.

Four hours later the Seaview arrived. One of the flying subs with Patterson flying it was able to berth with the submarine and with the Chinese prisoners. The Master of arms would be waiting for them to be taken to the brig.

However Chow Wong the one that wanted to talk would be separated from the other two. Admiral Nelson had sent a coded message to Com Fleet about the Chinese prisoners.

Otherwise Nelson had asked to bring Chow Wong to his cabin to ask him a number of questions. There would be two Master of arms with him inside in case he tried to run away.


	13. Chapter 13

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter 13th

Admiral Nelson was waiting for Chow to arrive at his cabin. Commander Morton would be with him as well very anxious to know the answers to the attacks.

There was a knock on his cabin door as the Admiral gave the order for them to come on inside. The young Chinese guard walked in with cuffs behind his back with the two master of arms personnel. Nelson told the two officers to take off the cuffs as Chow started to rub his wrists while sitting down in a chair.

"Ok now tell is your story as to why you want to defect to the United States?" Nelson asked with lighting up a cigarette from his pack that was inside his uniform shirt.

Speaking in perfect English he says the following. "Because I want freedom of speech and many of freedoms that China doesn't have at all. And besides I don't like the idea that my superiors are trying to start a war in spite the fact Admiral that they are part of the Alliance."

"Who is mainly trying to cause the attacks with the use of those two supersonic planes?" Nelson asked while waiting for the answer.

"If you will give me a piece of paper. I will give you the names that are involved and where to find those two planes and be destroyed Admiral Nelson." He replied with the Admiral handing him a piece of paper and pencil to write down the information.

Chow wrote down three names involved in the military and where to locate the planes. Nelson would be able to contact Com Fleet and other officials under cover working in China. They would be able to arrest the three without realizing who it was that had ratted on them in the first place.

As for the supersonic planes. Admiral Nelson had found out that the planes were located at a small air strip on the other side of the island. It was going to make it easy to try and to destroy.

Admiral Nelson asked Captain Lee Crane on the island to put together the team to head on over to the other side with a trek of three miles making it hard with the humidity. They would need to hurry before they decided to take off again with another target to destroy.

The team would consist of Crane, Sharkey, Patterson and Kowalski. Everyone else would fly back to the Seaview and just wait it out.

Moving through the bush and the elements. It was beginning to lightly rain making it hard with the trek trying to reach the small air strip. Chief Sharkey had to swat away the flies and any other insect that was getting in the way of his eye sight, along with the other Seaview members.

Finally after one rest break and two hours later. They were able to reach the outer perimeter. Using the binoculars, Patterson was only able to just noticed three guards making it easy to destroy the two planes out in full view on the small runway.

"We will take out the guards, while Patterson and Ski will place the explosives onto the two planes. Get in quickly while I will give the signal. Understand?" Crane ordered with taking his cap off to wipe off the sweat from his brow.

In unison..."Aye air." As Patterson and Kowalski replied to his order.

The three Chinese guards inside a small hut now inside hiding from the rain. Crane and Sharkey were able to take them out with ease with using two blow dart guns knocking them out quickly and falling to the dirt ground. "Sharkey we need to tie them up in case they wake up." Captain Lee Crane says to the chief grumbling a little with his tone of voice. Otherwise the both of them were able to tie them up with ropes they found inside the hut.

While Crane was able to signal to the both men to place the explosives on both planes to go off in a few moments. However they had to move over to the hut to avoid getting hit with debris.

Moments later there were two huge explosions with both planes being destroyed. Captain Lee Crane and the rest of his team were pleased with the results and the end of the threat...


	14. Chapter 14

FINAL CHAPTER Author Notes: Thanks for reading this story.

Mission to Oblivion

Chapter 14th

The group on the island after destroying the two supersonic planes headed back to the Seaview by Flying sub. A coded message was sent to Admiral Nelson from Com Fleet that the Chinese officers behind the plot to screw up the Alliance were arrested and placed into prison by counter intelligence for the Alliance.

Admiral Nelson was quite pleased with the results in his cabin. Captain Lee Crane and the final group from the island were arriving back to the Seaview after making sure everything was in order. They had brought along the three guards to be placed into the brig until they had gotten back to Santa Barbara, California.

One thing for sure. Darien was going to be happy over all that the plot was smashed by Admiral Nelson and his people from the Seaview. Darien and his own people didn't need another war on there hands or the fact they could of destroyed Earth because of this matter.

Darien had received a transmission from Admiral Nelson since they were only three days from Earth after going through the worm hole to bring them closer to their galaxy. He was quite thrilled with the results from inside Communications in his human form. After the transmission had ended, he headed for his quarters to write out a report to his superiors.

ON BOARD THE SEAVIEW

Admiral Nelson had asked the following to come to his cabin to have a drink to celebrate with breaking up the plot. Captain Lee Crane followed by Sharkey, Patterson and Kowalski.

Nelson opened the cabin door himself asking all of them to come on inside and be seated. There was a bottle of scotch on his desk and four glasses ready to be filled.

"Gentlemen I called you here to have a drink with me to celebrate the end of the threat. I have already sent a message to Darien to let him know the details. Hopefully sometime soon he will be back on Earth to discuss the matter further." He pours the Scotch into the four glasses and hands them the Scotch. "HERE'S TO HAVING PEACE ONCE AGAIN." Nelson said with everyone taking a sip of the liquor.

Meanwhile out in space Darien and his space craft was heading for Earth...

THE END


End file.
